Lethal Wings
by Undernet-King
Summary: Better summary inside. Actually there is no summary. Just read and find out. yyhiy crossover with DN Angel materials. Better than it sounds.


This is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha cross over. DN Angel materials are included here, but not the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

As fast as the wind Inuyasha dashed through the forest toppling leaves along his way. Nothing mattered to him except for his goal at the moment; which was his thieving target the Shikon No Tama aka the Jewel of four souls.

'If this is how she wants to play it? Fine.'

Stopping for a moment to build up power in his hind legs Inuyasha leapt to a matter of at least 15 yard into the air and smashed the roof of a large cottage from above and busted out through the front door with the Shikon No Tama in his clawed hand.

Elsewhere in the deep woods, limping through the fields was a woman near her twenties clutching her bleeding wound.

'That damn Mutt will pay for this.'

-

"I'll use this jewel to become a full fledge demon," Inuyasha muttered to his other half. "And then I'll deal with her."

"Wiz!" black feathers sprouted from Inuyasha's back and then came huge wings as soon as Inuyasha called upon his other half's name.

Inuyasha prepared to leap to a great height to work his wings, but as soon as he had leapt off the ground an arrow pierced straight through his heart and pinned him stuck to a giant tree that happened to be right behind him. With what little energy he has left, Inuyasha managed to look at the woman's hateful face before letting go of all consciousness.

'Why Kikyo?'

- 2000 Tokyo Japan

"What's Up Midget?" yelled the carrot top.

"What's Up King Kong?" the midget replied in a calmed voice.

"Cut it out you two," Kurama yelled at the two almost warring ones. "I don't want my house messed up. My mom will be home soon and she'll freaked if she sees all of Kuwabara's blood dripping off the walls."

"Mine? Don't you mean Shorty's too?"

Kurama paused a moment, "No, just your blood."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei smirked in triumph.

"So where's our idiotic leader?" Hiei asked. Not that he cared.

"Donno, who cares anyway?"

"I think Koenma sent him on another wild goose chase," said Kuwabara.

"When he said who cares, it's code for don't answer you moron," Hiei yelled.

"Shut up midget."

Hiei was shaking with anger and ready to kill the giant imbecile in front of him.

"Kuwabara, what the heck are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Don't you have your own house?"

"You let shorty in," said Kuwabara trying to defend himself.

"Hiei is a homeless lonely pathetic son of a bitch that couldn't make friends even if he tried, so he's an exception."

"Damn man, even Kurama is admitting that you're hopeless," Kuwabara laughed.

That was a big mistake for Hiei lunged at Kuwabara knocking him onto the NEW carpet and started beating the crap, shit, and bloody pulp out of him.

"NO! Not on the new carpet!"

-

Yusuke struggled to get through a thick bush in the middle of the forest. Once he had passed through he was covered in leaves, cut by thorns and looked completely messed up.

"On a Saturday too!" Yusuke yelled. "Stupid Koenma!"

Yusuke reached into his pockets and pulled out a map. It would've been much more helpful if he had actually known how to read it.

'Damn! I shouldn't have ditch that geography class.'

Throwing the map over his shoulder seeing it is of no use what so ever.

"Great now where is that stupid mutt that I'm supposed to find."

Yusuke looked to his left and saw Green.

He looked to his right and saw more green.

"Damn it! Why the hell is pacifier breath so worried about this guy attracting any attention? Who the hell would be crazy enough to venture into these woods?"

Yusuke continued on with rushing through bushes and thorns. After a couple of more hours he finally arrived before a giant tree with a young looking dog eared silver haired boy with an arrow in his heart and two more pinning his big black wings.

"Koenma did say something about feathers." Muttered Yusuke hypnotized by the mysterious sight before him.

"Oh well, let's hope this dog can sniff out civilization 'cause there's no way I'll be able to find my way back."

Yusuke then proceeded waking up the dog man

Slowly approaching Inuyasha Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out THE pacifier which Koenma was always sucking on. Slowly he climbed up the many roots that had sprouted from the ground and had entangled themselves on the dog. Once reaching his destination Yusuke slightly tapped the arrow with the pacifier. Slowly the arrow glowed a brilliant purple light, and slowly disappeared.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes for the first time in many, many years.

The face in front of him was not exactly the sight he had hoped to see after coming back from the dead, but then again it beats being alone.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your worst nightmare," Yusuke answered.

"Naw, I'm just kidding." Yusuke laughed, "But seriously now, welcome to hell."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow fearing who knows what.

- Some years later

Knock Knock!

"Argh! What the hell do you want?"

"Yo man, let us in. I'm fricking starving!" Yusuke yelled from the outside.

'Stupid Koenma! Forcing me to tolerate this crap!'

"Wiz open the door, I'm too lazy!"

"Shimatta!" Cursed the little rat/bunny as he walked over to the door to let Yusuke in.

Yusuke entered the cozy apartment and dropped off his load at the dinner/breakfast table. He then walked over to the sleeping figure still lying in bed.

Yusuke simply kicked the figure and sent him toppling out of bed.

"Bitch! Get up, it's Saturday morning!" Yusuke yelled

"Asshole this is my apartment, why the hell are you here?"

Yusuke didn't even bother answering the question. He kept on looking around the apartment.

"Nice place, how do you afford it?"

"I work, how else, moron?"

Yusuke then simply invited himself to the fridge and started raiding. Something shiny in a glass bottle caught his attention.

"Holy Shit! How the hell did you get your hand on booze?"

"I have connections. Now get the hell out!"

"I still don't know how you manage all of this though." Yusuke scratched his head.

"You were only awakened a couple of years ago, yet you already have your own apartment while I'm still living with my momma."

"What can I say? You're a loser."

"I don't feel up to fighting today." Yusuke grabbed a bottle. "I'll get you on Monday."

Yusuke took a big gulp. "When I'm not drunk."

"Go easy on the stuff man. It's bad enough I don't have any identification, the government will probably think I'm a terrorist or something if they ever found out I exist."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Yusuke took another big gulp.

Yusuke then threw the empty bottle into the trashcan and walked over to the figure who was currently tying up his hair into a ponytail while working out his bangs.

"How's school Dark?" Yusuke asked, flipping on the TV. "I haven't been to class in a while. Keiko will kill me."

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I pay attention or anything." Replied the figure known as Dark.

"Bitch! I ain't born yesterday, I know you're passing in every subject." Yusuke yelled.

"What can I say? People today are idiots, standards are frickin' low."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but realized that Dark had a good point.

After about thirty minutes or so Dark stopped messing with his hair. Contempt that his hair is good enough for him to go outside Dark walked over to Yusuke took the sandwich from his hand.

"Get the hell out," Dark commanded. "I've been too nice lately. I haven't killed anything in two days and now I'm letting you freeload off of me."

Yusuke silently muttered something inaudible as he was kicked out of the apartment. 'Oh well I'll go see Kuwabara. Maybe his fridge is free for raiding.'

Dark turned on the TV again and switched to the news channel. He then walked over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee listening to the news.

"Dark Mousy has strike again. Last night at 12:00 A.M. Dark Mousy has mysteriously stolen the Saint Tears from the local History Museum. After Months of investigation there is still no information or any clues to the identity of the mysterious phantom thief."

Dark silently muttered something about stupid magicians as he continues to silently sip his coffee.

- Flash back

"Okay Inuyasha or Dark as you prefers to be called."

"What do you want now Diaper bag?" Inuyasha questioned sitting in his demon form glaring at Koenma with blazing golden eyes.

"It looks like I'll be assigning you a new hobby. Ever since the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama, magicians all over the world, especially those in Japan have tried experimenting with such magic. Powerful Work of Arts was created over the past few centuries. Unfortunately there weren't exactly a system of order back then and these magicians decided to sell away some of their experiments. Most of the Work of Arts nowadays are located in museums."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to try not to get shot by the cops when you start your new case. These works of arts are starting to activate, and I don't want any unplanned deaths."

- End of Flashback

"Stupid Magicians," Dark complained. "Couldn't they have found a better hobby?"

Dark looked over to the Statue of a beautiful woman standing in a corner of his apartment. 'I'll take it to Koenma for exorcism tomorrow.'

-

There, how do you like the first chapter? It's a lot of anime mixed together but I hope it all works out. Anyways please review.


End file.
